Do You Trust Me?
by IceBlue13
Summary: It's been almost a year since the Guardians last defeated Pitch, but could the Guardians be a match for Pitch that seems stronger than before? MiM believes it's time for a new guardian that may be able to help in ways the other Guardians couldn't, and something tells me Jack Frost may take a certain liking to this new guardian.
1. Chapter 1

**First I would like to thank you for reading my fic and to let you know it starts off slow in the beginning but it gets better along the way, I promise.**

* * *

_CLINK!_

"Ha-ha! Finally my new toy invention is ready!" North shouts in delight. Though just a ice carving of a race track, North was very impressed with his handy work. "And now I just need the finishing touch."

North walks to the other side of his workshop to get a ice carving of a car he had made a while ago, "This should do the trick." He turns around to see that the elves have broken a piece of his invention and were frantically trying to fix it. One of the elves turns around and runs out and leaves the other to stay and endure the punishment. North walks towards him and grabs the piece out of his little hands.

"Why would you- Never mind. Off with you! And I expect a new batch of cookies!" he ordered

The elf runs through the door and leaves North alone in his workshop.

"Not too difficult to fix."

He grabs a new piece of ice and starts to carve. As soon as he starts to carve he disturbed by a yeti bursting through the door.

"I though we've been through this! You must knock before you enter my workshop!"

"Warga blarghgha!"

"Couldn't be."

"Arghbal!"

"I need to take look."

They walk towards the globe and the lights are flickering on and off.

"What is this? Is globe set right?"

One of the yetis nods.

"Looks like we have trouble once more. The guardians need to see this."

He reaches for the lever and presses it.

Meanwhile Jack Frost is in Burgess relaxing on a tree for a while before he goes to create more snow for a different town.

"I wonder what Jamie is up?"

He slings off the tree and rides the winds towards Jamie's house.

"Jamie?" Jack asks as he opens his window.

Looking up from his project Jamie recognizes Jack and stands up.

"Jack! What are you doing here?"

"Here to see one of my favorite believers." He notices the project Jamie was working on. "What's that?" he asks.

"Oh. It's… forrr….. someone."

"Ohoho! So who is this 'someone'?" Jack teases.

"Okay it's for this girl I know, for Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day." Jack thinks about the day. "You know in the many years of my existence I've once seen that flying arrow shooter once or twice."

"Really?" Jamie asks. Then he has an idea. "Maybe you can get Cupid to help me for Valentine's Day!"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, kiddo. Who knows when the next time I'll see Cupid again." He says as he tries to ease Jamie's excitement.

"Well, if you do. Could you ask Cupid to help me out?"

"Tell you what if I see Cupid again, I'll ask."

"Thanks Jack!" Jamie shouts as he wraps Jack in a hug.

"Still gotta get used to this." Jack says to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…I-" Jack turns towards the window and notices North's northern lights. "Oh no."

"What is it, Jack?" Jamie asks a little worried.

"Something's wrong."

"Do you think it's Pitch again? Cause I though you guys got rid of him almost a year ago."

"Could be but I'm not sure. I'll see you later when I get back." Jack says as he climbs out the window.

_What could it be,_ Jack thinks to himself, _If it's Pitch, who knows how much stronger he could've gotten._


	2. Chapter 2: The Guardians return

**Hi! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. trust me it's gonna get more serious and don't be surprised when there's plot twists involved. I haven't worked as hard on anything than this, I put a lot of planning to back stories how events will fall into place and other things like that. Don't be shy to post reviews I would really like to read your feedback. Also sorry the the chapters are so short. I haven't had time to type as much as I would like to. But nonetheless enjoy!**

* * *

North walks back and forth in front of the globe while taking glances at the flickering lights.

"North!"

North quickly turns to see Bunnymund just arriving. "Why the sudden call?"

"It seems we are threatened once more."

"Who-"

"North!" Toothiana glides towards North, "Is something wrong? You know I have to keep up with all the lost teeth."

"I'm afraid it is something serious." North looks off to the side and sees Sandman just arriving. "Sandy! It's good to see you!"

Sandy conjures up a smiley face above his head to show his happiness then a question mark as to ask why he called the guardians.

"I will answer once all guardians are here."

"Of course Frost is late! Still can't seem to take his new Guardian job serious!" Bunnymund rants.

"What's that about being late, kangaroo?"

The guardians look up to see Jack Frost land in front of them. "I'd say I'm right on time, wouldn't you say?" he says in a taunt.

"Good! Now all Guardians are here!" North excitedly says.

"Yeah. So what's up with calling the Guardians, North?" Jack asks.

"I am afraid something is wrong with the children."

"What's wrong with the children?" Tooth asks, "Did they stop believing?"

"Take a look at globe. The lights are flickering."

"Did you check if something is wrong with the globe, mate?" asked Bunnymund.

"Everything and globe is working fine. I checked everything and lights are still flickering."

"Do you think it's Pitch?" asked Jack.

"Not likely." replied North, "We defeated him less than a year ago."

Suddenly they hear an echoing voice throughout the North workshop. "Sad to see you Guardians have such little faith in me."

The guardians suddenly get defensive at the familiar voice they hear.

"Pitch!" Bunny shouts, "We defeated you once we'll do it again!"

"Oh shut it, you little rabbit."

"Is it you that's affecting the children?!" North shouts.

"I don't like to take all the credit. No wait. I do! You see I've learned a new trick that has the children work in my favor."

"What are you crazy?! No child would ever want to work with you!" exclaims Jack.

"Oh, I know. But here's the thing they don't know they are. They still believe in you idiots, but they no longer think you are all the heroes they used to believe in."

"What did you do?!" shouts Tooth.

"Oh, nothing. I just implanted a new fear in children, one that involves you five idiots. Ha-ha-ha!"

Suddenly black sand covers the globe and an evil smile appears laughing. Sandy throws Dreamsand at it but it's gone by then.

"This is bad. This is REALLY bad." Tooth says worried.

"Wait, wait, wait. We don't even know what he meant by anything he said." Jack says trying to ease the other Guardians.

"Jack is right." North pointed out, "We must find Pitch and stop whatever it is he is doing."

"But where do we look?" asked Bunny.

"I think I know. He's the Boogeyman right?" Jack asks to get their attention, "So he hides under a bed. Well, there's this bed frame near Burgess and it leads to his lair. Something tells me he's there."

North looks at the other Guardians who are unsure. "Well what are we waiting for? To the sled!"

"Yeah… no thanks, mate. I think I'll take my tunnels this time than ride in you flying death trap" Bunny suggests.

"Death trap?!" North asks.

"Ah, North. Don't take it too harsh. If the scared little bunny rabbit doesn't want to come with us, then let him hide in his tunnels." Jack teases.

"Scared bunny rabbit?" Bunny asked dumbfounded, "You know what, North. Save a space for me, because I'm not a 'scared little bunny rabbit'."

Bunny marches towards the sleigh muttering to himself.

"Very nice, Jack Frost." North congratulates.

"Piece of cake. Besides I can't wait to see him almost scared to death again." Jack laughs.

"Still a trickster I see." North adds.

"You know it!" Jack admits proudly. "Now then, we gotta get to Burgess!"


	3. Chapter 3: Do you know true fear?

**Well hopefully you guys are still enjoying the story so far. Don't hesitate to give me feedback so post your reviews!**

* * *

"SLOW DOWN!"

"Aww c'mon Bunny" Jack Frost says with a smirk, "It's not that bad. Ha-ha-ha!"

"Oh zip it, Frost boy! I'll never know how you got me to ride this flying coffin!" Bunny says trying to cling on for dear life.

"It wasn't that hard actually. Your pride made it a LOT easier." Jack says with a laugh.

"Oh ha-ha-ha" Bunny says sarcastically, "North please try to land this thing before I decorate your sleigh with bits of carrots."

"Relax Bunny. We are here." North announces.

North lands the sleigh by the lake near Burgess.

Bunny gets out of the sleigh uneasily and looks likes he about to barf.

"Sleigh ride wasn't so bad. Now, Jack, where is this hole?" North asks.

Jack uses the winds to fly up and scan the area. "It right about…there! C'mon!" he points.

"I'll try to keep up." Bunny says trying to keep his lunch down.

"Oh c'mon, Bunny. Stop being a drama queen." Jack teased.

"No time for jokes. We have a mission to complete." North informs.

They arrive and stand around the bad frame with a hole in the ground. The wood of the frame looks darker than before and a bit sturdier.

"It's just through here. I'll go first." Jack says as he jumps down into the hole.

It doesn't take long for the other guardians to arrive and with Sandy's glowing sand it's a lot easier to see the place. Jack looked around the familiar area where he had his first close encounter with Pitch. Tooth saw the empty cages and instantly knew Pitch held her fairies captives there. The guardians took a defensive position as they walked toward the center. Suddenly Pitch's voice ringed throughout the lair.

"Ah the guardians have arrived. What a surprise. Actually it isn't much of a surprise."

"You knew we were coming?" Tooth asked.

"You should know you fools are very predictable."

Pitch comes out of the shadows and shows he's still in one piece.

"Pitch! What did you do to the children!?" Bunny shouts as he throws his boomerang at Pitch.

Pitch walk out of the way back into the shadows then out on the opposite side of the lair.

"Stupid rabbit. Still falling for that I see."

Jack sends a beam of ice towards Pitch, but he quickly creates a black sand barrier.

"Still using the black sand I see." Jack mocks.

"Oh, indeed I am, but I learned a new trick. Would you all like a demonstration?"

"No thanks" Tooth says as she raises her swords.

"I'm sure you like it. Here, allow me."

Pitch snaps a finger and at first nothing happens.

"That it?" Bunny asks.

Suddenly Tooth falls to the ground unable to fly.

"I can't- I can't fly!" She says as she desperately tries to fly as the mini fairies around her fall as well.

"But that only happens when kids don't believe. Doesn't it?" Jack asks.

"Oh they believe all right." Pitch answers, "They just believe she's a monster instead of the little fairy princess they had once imagined."

"How is that possible?" North asks bewildered.

"Like I said I learned a few more tricks since you last defeated me and I assure you that won't happen again."

Pitch raises his arms and an army of nightmares appear.

"And I can do that same to all of you." Pitch says threateningly.

"We must leave!" North commands.

"But we can't just leave-" Jack tries to defend.

"We cannot fight this battle. Not here, at least."

Pitch points towards the guardians and the nightmares charge towards them. The guardians escape and load the sleigh and narrowly escape. To their surprise the nightmares didn't follow them into the sky.

"How come they're not following us?" Jack asks.

"He's waitin' for the right moment to attack." Bunny responds.

Jack looks around to check for any nightmares that might be following them when he spots a baby in diapers with wings and an arrow hiding behind a building watching a nearby couple.

"Cupid! Maybe I could ask him for a favor for Jamie."

Jack is about to fly out when he's stopped by North.

"Jack we cannot take any detours. We must get back to the pole to think of strategy."

Jack looks at north then at Cupid.

"Sorry, Jamie." he says in a low voice as they ride towards the North Pole.

Back at Pitch's lair the nightmares are starting to stir due to their restlessness.

"Soon my nightmares. Soon it will be our time to attack, but we must have patience. In the mean time I suppose we can have a little fun with the guardians. Wouldn't you say?"

The nightmares settle down at this statement.

"Yes! And with our new tactic we'll have those guardians out of our way permanently!" Pitch declares.

The nightmares stir again due to their excitement.

"Those guardians will know what true fear is."


	4. Chapter 4: Falling into place

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting yesterday, I wasn't able to have time on the computer. So I typed up a bit more for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and please be patient. Everything will make sense and the story with continue to be more complicated I promise.**

* * *

"How can we fight, when he has this type of hold on us?!"

Bunny was walking angrily back and forth in front of the globe at the North Pole.

"I guess that explains why the lights are flickering." Tooth said.

North was studying the globe thinking of a way to fight back.

"Why don't I go and fight Pitch?" Jack suggested.

"By yourself?" Tooth asked.

"Not a chance, mate. That's a battle you can't win." Bunny countered.

"Why not? I mean, I don't rely on kids believing in me like you guys." Jack argued.

"We cannot risk losing you. We need a plan." North finally stated.

Sandman nodded to this.

"Well we can't just sit here while Pitch is out there!" Jack defended.

The guardians continued going back and forth on a way to attack Pitch while Sandy was enjoying some eggnog. He wasn't any good at debates anyways. Sandy noticed that the Man in the Moon was approaching the pole. He desperately tried to get the other guardians attention and tell them the Man in the Moon was trying to tell them something. The elves moved away familiar with what would happen when he tries to get their attention. Meanwhile the other guardians were still arguing.

"It is too dangerous, Jack!" Tooth argued.

"Well how else are we gonna fight?" Jack asked.

"Pitch is fighting with dreams, right? We can fight with dreams too!" Bunny declared.

"That is right! We can use Sandy!" North stated.

"That's right!" Tooth agreed.

"Where is he?" Jack asked looking around.

They finally all turned to an irritated Sandy looking at them.

"What's got his knicker's in a twist?" Bunny asked.

Sandy ignored his statement and pointed towards the moon.

They turned and finally noticed that the Man in the Moon was trying to tell them something.

"Ah, Manny! Your calls are getting more frequent!" North shouted.

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Bunny asked Sandy.

Sandy just stared at him angrily with a mad face forming above his head then disappearing.

"He gonna talk to us?" Jack asked amazed.

"Talking is an overstatement, more like SHOW us actually." Tooth answered.

"Manny so what is it you want to show us?" North asked.

MiM beamed a light towards the shop and the guardians moved out of the way. The beam landed on the Guardians' symbol and it started to glow. The pillar begins to rise with the large gem above it.

"He's choosing ANOTHER guardian?" Tooth asked.

"Wow. Two in less than a century. You are working faster, Manny!" North shouted.

"I wonder who it's gonna be this time." Tooth said excited.

"I can tell you one thing. The groundhog would be no help in this situation." Bunny said, "But just in case please don't pick that groundhog!"

"So who's it gonna be?" Jack asked.

Finally the gem glows to its brightest and starts to form a shape.

"Maybe it is the leprechaun this time." Tooth suggested.

The gem's light finally starts to take shape but it's not forming a human or animal shape. To their surprise it's actually a form of a heart with an arrow going through it.

"The spirit of Valentine's Day?" asked Tooth.

"Cupid?" a confused Jack asked.

"How is that little guy going to help us?" Bunny asked.

"Manny has many surprises. Maybe this is one of them." North declared.

"We have to find Cupid then." Jack stated.

"How are we gonna do that?" Bunny asked.

"I'll have my fairies help. If I'm right, we'll track him down in a minute." Tooth said. She turns to her fairies. "Have all squadron's look for Cupid once found have one fairy unit follow until we arrive. Okay?"

The little fairies nod and leave the room.

"That should do it." Tooth said.

"What would we do without you?" Bunny asked impressed.

"You would all be wasting days looking for Cupid." Tooth answered.

The fairies returned and reported to Tooth.

"Oh! Cupid's in Florence, Italy!" Tooth announced.

"We have to get there quick then!"Jack said.

"Bunny you are in charge of bringing Cupid to the Pole." North announced.

"Sure thing, mate." Bunny said, "I'll go by my tunnels. I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Good luck." Jack said.

"Oh I'm not going alone, mate" Bunny threatened, "You still owe you for that trick you pulled on my earlier." He tapped his foot and a hole appeared.

Jack quickly figured out what was going to happen and tried to make a run for it, but Bunny caught him by his hoodie. He tossed Jack inside and jumped in himself.

"Whoa!" Jack screamed while trying to balance himself.

"Who's the scared one now?" Bunny teased.

"You're gonna get it, you oversized rabbit!" Jack threatened.

Jack finally balanced himself and jumped preferring to fly instead of slide.

"Race ya to the end!" Jack challenged.

"It's not a race if you're racing a rabbit, mate" Bunny says as he speeds through the tunnels.

Jack tries to catch up but fails to pass Bunny. He sees the opening and flies out of the tunnel only to see Bunny casually sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Show off." Jack mutters as he lands. "So how are we gonna find him in the city?"

Suddenly a couple of little fairies fly down to them urging them to follow.

"That answer your question?" Bunny mocked.

Jack shook his head and they followed the fairies. They passed a couple of building before they were stopped by the fairies.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

The fairies pointed down towards a tree. At first Jack didn't see anything until a figure appeared beneath the leaves overlooking a couple walking by.

"There's Cupid!" Jack said.

The little figure shot an arrow towards the couple. The couple glowed a light red and then continued walking staring lovingly at each other.

"Quick we have to get Cupid!" Bunny said as he jumped towards the tree.

"Bunny wait!" Jack said as he tried to catch up with him.

Jack lost bunny for a moment before he heard a slight commotion by a bush. He walked over and Bunny popped up with a sack with a little figure inside.

"That was fast." Jack said.

"Not fast for me, mate. Let's get back to the Pole." Bunny said as he tapped his foot on the ground to make a tunnel.

It didn't take long for them to return, Bunnymund was out the tunnel first followed by Jack Frost.

"Did you find Cupid?" Tooth asked.

"He's right here." Bunny said as he opened the sack to reveal a baby with wings and a bow and arrow slowly coming out.

"It's adorable!" Tooth said.

Sandy conjured a heart figure above his head and smiled.

"How is this little guy gonna help us?" Jack asked.

If Manny thinks Cupid will help us, then Cupid will help." North declared.

Cupid flew to the wall scared by the guardians, trying to get out.

"It's okay little guy. We're not gonna hurt you." Jack said as he walked towards the little figure trying to calm him down. Suddenly an arrow pins Jack's sleeve to the side wall.

"What the-?" Jack said shocked by the sudden twist of events. He turned towards the direction the arrow came from still pinned down, and saw a hooded figure with bow and arrow ready to fire.

"Who are you and why did you capture a little Cupid!" the figure asked.

* * *

**So here's the first of many plot twists to come and please believe me when I say this this story isn't going to be like any you've read. Don't be shy to post your reviews, I would love to hear you feedback and input.**


	5. Chapter 5: First Mission

**Sorry for not posting up a new chapter earlier. Spring Break ended for me and I had to focus on school and whatnot. Anyways hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Who are you?" Jack asked to the hooded figure kneeling on a wooden beam above.

"You didn't answer my question!" the hooded figure replied still taking aim with the bow and arrow.

Cupid flew across the room towards the figure. The figure extended its arms and took him in its arms.

"Are you okay?" The figure asked and was answered with a simple nod.

The figure soon turned back towards the guardians and took aim once more, still aiming at Jack Frost.

"What is going on?" Jack answered still confused of the whole ordeal.

"I'd like to know too." The figure said, "Who are you all?"

"We are the guardians. Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Jack and I am North." North answered, "We protect the children of the world."

"We needed your little friend there to help us with a problem of ours." Bunny added.

"The Man in the Moon told us we had to look for the spirit of Valentine's Day to help us." Tooth said.

"Wait, wait, wait. We don't even know who this person is!" Jack insisted.

"That is right." North said, "Who are you?"

"Well I guess I have to answer now that you answered mine." The figured said.

The figure proceeded to remove its hood revealing it to be a girl. She seemed to be around 17 years old. Her eyes were gray and her hair was brown side parted in the front complimenting her heart shaped face and was held up in a very simplified Victorian hairstyle in the back. She wore a short light burgundy dress with a black corset with dark pink details that was a bit covered by her burgundy cloak. She wore black leggings, dark pink fingerless gloves and a dark pink belt with a pouch that her arrow carrying case was attached to. What stood out the most was the shiny golden locket around her neck.

She stood and proceeded to jump of the wooden beam to stand before the guardians while putting her bow away.

"My name is Valentine. I know it's a bit cliché considering the holiday."

"Wait! So you're the spirit of Valentine's Day?!" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, what you kidnapped was one of the cherubs that help me. It seems they've gotten more popularity than I thought." She replied smirking towards the little cherub.

"How come we've never seen you before?" North asked.

"I guess I'm very good at hiding. I've seen you all a couple of times, but I never went up to introduce myself."

"And here I thought that little arrow shooter was the one we were looking for." Jack said gesturing towards the cherub.

"I can see why." She said while giggling at the cherub flying around her.

Jack smiled, "So you're gonna help us?" he asked.

"Well here's the thing," she said becoming serious," I'm not sure yet. I don't even know what's going on and how I'm able to help."

"Our problem is Pitch Black." Bunny said.

"He somehow managed to trick the children into thinking we're monsters. We can't fight him if he's able to manipulate the children to weaken us." Tooth explained.

"How exactly does he weaken you?" Valentine asked.

"The children begin to fear and hate us. They no longer believe in what we are and now believe in something we're not." North answered, "We need to find a way to reverse or destroy this hold he has on the children."

"How is he even able to do this?!"

"He manipulated their dreams and somehow managed to change the kids' perspective on the guardians. It's affecting every child; they're beginning to act aggressively towards each other too." Jack answered.

"Then how come you don't use him?" she said gesturing towards Sandman.

"We were looking at our options when Manny revealed that he had chosen a new guardian to help us. We will try Sandy's Dreamsand tonight." North explained.

"You should come along!" Tooth said gleefully, "With you being chosen to be a guardian and all." She added quickly.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure." Valentine answered halfheartedly.

"Not this again." Bunny said irately.

"Huh?"

"Frost here was the same except he didn't want to be one at all." Bunny said gesturing towards Jack.

"I-, I mean-, I'll go, but… just give me some time to think about it."

"Quickly! We have lost time already, we must see if the Dreamsand will help."North declared.

"We're not gonna go in your bloody contraption are we?!" Bunny asked.

"Unfortunately no, we have to get to the children quicker."

North takes out a snow globe, shakes it and smashes it on the ground causing a portal to appear.

"Let's go!"

Sandy goes first followed by Tooth and some of her fairies. Bunny steps back a bit.

"I think I'll just take my tunnels. Besides it's faster." He says as he taps his foot causing a hole in the floor. He jumps in and the hole disappears just as quickly as it appeared.

Jack jumps in the portal; Valentine carries the cherub in her arms as she jumps in and finally North goes through closing the portal. They arrive in Burgess much to everyone's surprise except North of course.

"Sandy, if you may." North said gesturing out to the town.

Sandy nodded and floated up to the sky conjuring Dreamsand streams that lead to children's rooms to give them god dreams. It starts taking a while so some of the guardians sat down but keeping an eye out for Pitch. Valentine noticed the cherub getting jittery.

"You could leave if you want. I'll be okay." She insisted.

The cherub nodded and flew away. Valentine watched it fly away into the distance, she turned and sat down. Tooth came by to sit with her, the others soon followed.

"So, Valentine, what was the little guy called? A cher…" Tooth asked

"A cherub, they help with all the making people fall in love and whatnot. Oh, and you could call me Val." Valentine replied.

"Did they come from you like my fairies?"

"No, actually, I found them somewhere in Europe. I can't remember where exactly but you could see the impact they made by all the paintings of them around that time. I take care of them though."

"So where are you from and when did the Man in the Moon turn you into a spirit?" Jack asked.

"Somewhere in Europe probably around 500 years ago, I'm not sure, I can't really remember."

"Then how come we've never actually seen you?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know, I guess… we just never ran into each other."

North looked up to see Sandy ready to go to the next town.

"We must keep moving we can't waste time." North said.

They get up and prepare to move on to the next town. Tooth flies towards Sandy, Bunny creates one of his tunnels and jumps in and North jumps into a chimney appearing every few blocks down. Jack is ready to go and notices Val looking at all of them taking off.

"Aren't you gonna come?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah." she answers.

She begins to float and glides up above the houses. Jack, surprised at the fact she could fly, flies near her.

"I didn't know you could fly." he said.

"Well you never asked. How else do you think I get around?" she smirked.

"That's true." he replies, then deciding to have a little fun, "Hey, how about I race you to the next town?"

Val turns towards Jack taken by surprise at the challenge. "You're on!" she said after giving it some consideration.

"Alright" Jack said, "Ready…"

"Go!" she shouts speeding off.

"H-hey!"Jack shouts surprised before he speeds off after her.

It wasn't a complicated race given the fact that the next town was close. They both land near the others and Sandy who has already begun what he normally does.

"That was fun even with the fact that you cheated." Jack said.

"That was not cheating. You just took too long to say go." she laughed.

North walked towards them after taking notice they arrived.

"We should check the perimeter and make sure nightmares aren't contaminating the Dreamsand." he said.

The two nodded and went around separately checking the perimeter. This continued until they visited every child around the world to give them good dreams with Sandy's Dreamsand.

"Are we done?" Val asked.

"Yes, now we must wait and see if the Dreamsand works." North said.

"Then does that mean I can go? I kind of have to prepare for Valentine's Day. It's coming up in 2 weeks."

"But we have to check and see if the Dreamsand worked. What if we need you when it doesn't?" Tooth asked.

"Well North said we still have to wait. So, might as well do something while we wait, right?" Val suggested.

"I don't know." Bunny added.

"She can go, as long as she is here when she is needed. I will use my lights to tell you when it is time." North said.

"Thank you and I promise I will." Val said. She made her way towards the exit and left.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked.

"I suppose we do the same. We must try to everything to help the children." North said.

They all agreed and went their separate ways. Jack didn't have much to do, so he figured he might as well go back to Burgess. Suddenly he remembered the promise he made to Jamie. He couldn't believe it the Valentine's Day spirit was right her and he forgot all about it!

Jack smacked his forehead, "Damn!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it and please don't be shy to post a review. I would very much appreciate to listen to your feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6: Having a little fun

**Well I know I haven't kept my promise about updating every week. I actually had graduation to worry about and to get my cosplay ready for Anime Expo so I didn't have time at ALL. So here's a little something I had in my mind for a while. Also I finally designed Valentine so if you want to see how she looks like here's the link on DA ( /art/Character-Design-386026112) Post what you think of her in the reviews, I hardly check my DA account anyway. I feel like I owe you guys a lot so I'll try posting more often and please review I live on people's feed back.**

* * *

The next day came around and Jack made it his mission to fin Val again and ask her for help with Jamie's situation. He was on high alert now since it's practically impossible to spot on the cherubs not to mention Valentine. Jack flew around and made to decision to find a couple and maybe a cherub will appear. He eventually found a couple walking in a park talking amongst themselves and to his delight he spotted a cherub hiding in a tree.

"Found you," Jack said as he flew towards the tree.

The cherub was preoccupied with his task on hand he didn't notice Jack behind him only until after he fired the arrow and turned around.

"Hey, I need your help." Jack said.

The cherub was terrified and planned to fly away, until he noticed Jack didn't look like he was going to harm him so he gave him a chance to talk by tilting his head to the side in question.

"Could you help me find Valentine? I need to ask her for a favor." Jack asked

The cherub thought for a moment and ultimately decided to show Jack where Valentine was. They traveled to a small town that seemed to be preparing for Valentine's Day.

"Looks like they're planning a celebration. Probably should've checked here first," Jack said to himself.

The cherub grabbed Jack's sleeve and pointed toward the top of a building where a figure seemed to overlook the whole street.

"Thanks, little buddy" said Jack before flying towards the building. Being Jack he thought it would be funny have a little fun so he planned a little trick. He landed on the building a few feet behind Val and she didn't seem to notice the slight breeze. He crept up behind her and whispered "boo". Val jumped and practically almost fell off the edge.

"Wha-?! Jack that's not funny!" Val yelled at a laughing Jack on the ground.

"Ye- yes it is! Oh you should've seen your face! Priceless! Ha ha!" laughed Jack.

Val was a little embarrassed and she was fuming but she quickly simmered down. "Okay what do you want?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Wha- How'd you know?" Jack asked puzzled.

"Because no one just finds me like you did. Well no one really looks for me."

"Well I should consider myself lucky, if I'm the first to find you like that."

"Anyways, what do you want?"

"I have a friend his name is Jamie and he's having some girl trouble and he asked me to ask you for help." he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I've already finished my quota for today so sure!" she said with a smile," Where does your friend Jamie live?"

"My old home town: Burgess" he said as he flew to the sky quickly followed by Val.

They arrived at Burgess at a rather quick pace the sun was still up so the kids were still playing with the snow.

"I could tell why this used to be your home," Val said.

"Huh?"

She pointed down towards the kids playing in the snow at the park.

"Oh. Yeah the kids here love the snow also the fact that this was my home before the Man in the moon picked me to be the winter spirit."

She looked at him questionably but shrugged it off before saying anything.

"And here we are," Jack said stopping in front of a window, "Jamie's room."

Val landed next to him when a boy opened the window quite excitedly. "Jack! You're back! Did you ask Cupid for me?" Jamie asked.

"Nice to see you too and no," Jack said to Jamie's displeasure, "But I did bring you the spirit of Valentine."

"There's a spirit of Valentine?"

"Yep and she's right here!" Jack said motioning towards Val to help him see her. Jamie squinted and suddenly Val's image appeared right next to Jack.

"Wow! I didn't know- It's so cool that you're here I mean!" Jamie said trying to keep his excitement at bay.

"It's nice to meet you too," Val said with a giggle, "So Jack told me you're having girl trouble."

"Ye- Yeah" Jamie said looking down to hide his face.

"Well here's some advice if you want her to like you, talk to her. Get to know her and what she likes and if it looks like she likes you back give her this." She cups her hand and opens them to reveal a beautiful rose that seems to glow in the sunlight. "This rose isn't like any other rose and if she likes you it'll stay like this but if she doesn't it'll get older and rot. So only give it to her if you're really sure and who knows maybe you and her will get into my quota," she said with a smile.

"Wait so it doesn't work like just shoot an arrow and boom you're in love?" Jamie asked.

"Actually I can't force love on someone like everyone thinks, there has to be something there before I help them out or else it'll end after a while."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, so if you want her to like you before Valentine's Day I say start talking to her and make her a gift besides that rose. She'll appreciate it more. Trust me."

"Thanks I'll start working on it right now!" He said as he went back into his room and began looking for things to use for his gift.

"Wow he sure seems excited after that." Jack said amusingly.

"Hm yeah," she said as she flew up to a roof and sat down watching the sunset.

Jack followed her up to the roof and stood next to her. "Seems like you got this whole romance thing for them down."

"Not really," she said bring her knees to her chest, "There's so much more to it I don't know. So it makes me wonder why the Man in the Moon even picked me for this. I mean I thought I did, but I don't know and now I have you guys asking me to be a guardian."

"To be honest I used to think the same thing," Jack said while sitting down, "I mean making a snow day is a lot easier than what you do and all but there was a reason for that and I didn't even know until recently. Maybe you need to know your past before figure out your future."

"I already know my past and everything involved. It just doesn't make sense that's all." She said while turning her head away.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Yeah, so what about you how'd you figure it out?"

"Well while I was helping the guardians I learned I used to be someone before I was Jack Frost. Turns out I was Jackson Overland and I had a family and a little sister and everything. We lived in a village that used to be right here and from what I remember it was perfect. I had as much fun as I'd like and there wasn't really much to it, until one day me and my little sister decided to go ice skating one day and the ice started to break…. so I helped her I calmed her down by telling her we were gonna have fun and I saved her," he said with a proud smile, "But I fell through and I was gone." Jack looked down, "The man in the Moon brought me back because in the middle of that situation I saved my sister because I helped her have fun and not be scared."

"Wow and how did you remember all that if you didn't know before?"

"Tooth had my teeth from when I was human and it brought back my memories."

"Oh….wait! You died?!"

"Yeah. I have to say now that I remember it's not the best thing TO remember," he said with a smile.

"How could you say that with a smile on your face?"

"Well it doesn't really bother me. I saved my sister she had a life after that that's all that matters to me."

Val turned to jack and looked at him admirably. "I had a little sister too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we were separated before I became a spirit. I just wish I had the opportunity to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry." Jack was hesitant to comfort her so he put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit from the touch but soon relaxed.

"Hey why don't you help me with bringing snow to some places?" Jack asked.

"Really?" Val asked in confusion.

"Sure, why not? Besides it'll be more fun with someone who could fly like me. Come on!" He got up and extended his hand to help her up.

"Okay," she said as she grabbed his hand and got up.

They both flew up into the sky and Jack led the way.

"How exactly do you do it anyway? I mean I've seen you before but I never really figured it out." Val said.

"There's nothing TO figure out. I just use my staff and snow just comes, I figured out how to use it the first day. Flying took a little practice."

"Same!" she said with a smile.

Jack looked down and noticed their destination. "We're here!" He flew down with Val following after him before they landed in a park in a town where the sun was still up in the sky.

"Now this is how I bring snow," Jack runs touching his staff to objects making them freeze along the way before jumping from building to building using parkour.

"Show off." Val giggles before following him.

She kept up for a bit before she lost him so she headed to where kids were hoping he'd be there. She found the park again but Jack wasn't there to her disappointment. She walked towards the kids building snowmen and smiled at them even thought they couldn't really see her. Suddenly a snow ball hit her on her back to her surprise and turned around quickly to notice Jack standing a distance behind her with a devious smile with a snow ball at hand.

"Oh, you're on!" She said grabbing snow to throw at Jack, but Jack had thrown the snow ball already but luckily Val dodged it before it hit her causing it to hit one of the kids behind her. By then everyone was having fun having a snow ball fight. Jack was in the middle of making another snowball when he noticed how much fun Val was having. Her smile looked bright, her eyes were captivating and he had to admit she was very pretty, beautiful even, Jack couldn't help but admire her for a second. Val was laughing as the snowball fight calmed down before she noticed Jack.

"What are you staring at?" she asked in confusion.

"Wha-?! Uh… nothing!" he said turning away oddly feeling his cheeks warm up much to his surprise.

"Are you okay?" she said walking towards him.

"I'm fine see!" He said turning around to show her a smile.

"I guess your right well you face has more color on it that's for sure." she said with a giggle.

"Uhhh...Let's bring snow to the next town."

"Sure let's go!" she agreed before they flew off.

In the shadows a figure came out of hiding looking at the two figures flying away. Pitch had a devious grin on his face before turning to one of his nightmares. "Well, well, well. This looks interesting."

* * *

**Again thank you for waiting and I hope you like the story so far and post what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
